


Truth & Consequence

by alienchrist



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mori likes Suoh better gagged. It's one of the few times the blond ever shuts up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth & Consequence

Mori likes Suoh better gagged. It's one of the few times the blond ever shuts up.

Neckties work best. Mori's skilled fingers make quick work of them and it's easily one – first Suoh's silenced, then secured. Those flailing arms cause no more trouble. Then he's ready. Then it's _time_.

If anyone were to ask (not that anyone ever does, not even Hunny), Mori might calmly explain that he is not a sexual creature. Not in the sense that Suoh is – the slut.

Sometimes, if he's in a particularly charitable mood, he reminds Suoh that's what he is.

Mori doesn't seek gratification through attention. He knows his true bliss in duty and servitude. It is a simple pleasure he wishes to impart to those intelligent enough to absorb the lesson.

Suoh understands.

It seems too long ago, but it was only a few weeks. Suoh did the inconceivable. Mori knew it was time to take matters into his own hands.

He expected the boy to wail and cower when he told him to accept punishment. He hadn't expected that calm look. That subtle nod, the utter lack of noise from him. That's when Mori realized the Host Club's Prince craved discipline.

Isn't that what they say about men in power? It makes him wonder how Ohtori would crumble.

Mori doesn't fantasize. Not about power. But Tamaki makes him innovate, challenges him in ways he never would have expected. That first day, that first time, when he untied the gag, "Thank you!" spilled from Suoh's lips.

He was so relieved. So near tears.

What an emotional man.

His eyes say so much more than his mouth ever does, when he's gagged and restrained. Sometimes they're wet with tears. Sometimes they're soft and moony. Today's there's a sharpness unknown to any but Mori, as if Suoh's egging him on. There don't have to be words exchanged for them to understand. Suoh's eyes beg Mori to take him to the limit. Mori gives reply with firm fingers in his feather-soft hair, yanking it upward so Suoh must look at him from kneeling.

He is opening his mouth to give instruction when a door opens and shuts. Mori glances up. They're meant to be alone in this room for the rest of the night.

It's a short but powerful creature, all goodness and sweetness and light. The one who looks like a child has come searching for Usa-chan. "There you are!" Hunny coos. He glances over to Mori and Suoh. As close as they are, Mori can feel Suoh tense all over a the prospect of discovery. Interesting.

"I didn't realize you two were playing!" Hunny chirps. "Can I join?"

Suoh's eyes go as wide as saucers. If Mori were the type, he would find it very humorous.

"Of course," Mori murmurs. "What would you like to play?"

Dread seems to radiate off Suoh like heat until Hunny gives his answer.

"Tea party!"

Now Suoh is visibly confused.

"I have a perfect table." All Mori has to do is free its hands.

Mori serves the tea to Hunny, Usa-chan and Kuma-chan before settling to drink his own. Hunny is so happy he's glowing, so in his own way, Mori can glow too.

When they're done, Hunny insists that the table gets tea too, and the gag and roles are put away the time being.

"I'm so glad Tama-chan gets to play with us now!" Hunny gushed before shoveling some kind of cake into his mouth.

"And to think," says Suoh, sipping his tea, "It never would have happened if I hadn't made you cry."

"You made me cry?" Hunny's face is covered with cake and a rather vacant expression as he searches out the memory of Suoh's offense. "I… already forgot."

"N-n-no way! You have to be kidding! I went through so much pain for you, and you just forgot it? I can't accept that! Mori-senpai, you knew? You knew this was something that he'd forget easily and you made me do all that? How could you—"


End file.
